Feathers, Bread and Revolutions
by everlark4ever75
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is going back to the place she used to call home. Will the love of her life Peeta Mellark be there when she arrives? Is he alive or dead? Katniss and Peeta separated for seven years because of the rebellion. Are they to be together? To live happily ever after? Read and find out! My summary is the prologue! Please read, review! ON-HOLD. SLOW UPDATES!
1. Prologue

Prologue-  
Separated by the rebellion, Katniss Everdeen is forced to move away from her home District and live from on to the other. From District 1 to 11, from 11 to 6, 6 to 13, and so on. The only District she wants to be in is the one that is her home District- District 12. After a rebellion that lasted seven long years, Katniss is finally allowed to go back to 12.

With the rebellion between the Districts and the heart of Panem the Capitol, the Capitol finally lost and the rebellion was resolved. She doesn't just want to go back because it is her home, but also because the love of her life that was left behind is there, she hopes. She has not had contact with him in the seven years and she is hoping that he is still alive and wanting to continue the relationship that they had before the rebellion. Katniss's love of her life is not just the baker's son, but also the son of her mother and father's rivals.

Katniss couldn't help after he saved her from being abused, falling deeply in love with him. Katniss loves her boy with the bread. Her boy with the bread is Peeta Mellark. Peeta is nothing like his parents, he is sweet, kind and loyal and his parents are the opposite. With the rebellion over, they are to find each other and reconnect with each other if the other is still alive after seven hard years of poverty, war and killing around them of their friends and family.


	2. Chapter 1- Remembering

~Chapter 1- Remembering~  
 **~Katniss's POV~**

As I drive back into the place that I used to call home, all the good and bad memories of my past start to flood back.

That ash blonde hair that shone in the sunlight. Those strong arms that used to keep me from harm. The shoulders that would fill any shirt with the best looking view. The thing that I loved the most were those amazing azure blue eyes. They would stand out in the day like an autumn leaved tree in the winter. Those eyes would guide people in the dark of night when the only light was the moon. All these features that I adore so much belong you one person and one person only, the person that I cared the most about, more than I cared about myself, the person that I hope is still living after a seven year rebellion, the District 12 baker's son, my boy with the bread, Peeta Mellark.

Mellark. The name that would scare me as a child. The name that would make me freeze with fear every time I heard it. Add Peeta to the start and even more things come to mind. The name of the person that I care so much about. The name of the amazing baker that I miss so much. The name of my boy with the bread. My lover. My protector. My only love. My first love. My true love. My soul mate. My everything. My Peeta.

If I was still in 12, I would probably be married to him by now. Maybe have a family of our own already. The possibilities are endless, except none have yet been fulfilled, all of those possible changes never to come true at this point in time.

It was a dark day in District 12, even though it was the early night, the whole day was dark. The peacekeepers have been sent out of 12 with huge trucks from the Capitol. If they were being shipped out, then something big was going to happen, and from how I can see people acting, they believe the same thing. So I am not alone when I say that I am terrified. They have never been shipped out before, so it makes it ten times worse worrying about what is in store for 12. My instincts tell me to go to the person that I know will calm me down. Peeta. With shoes already on, I run out of my Seam house and I hear my father yelling at me to get back, but I ignore it because I need to get to the bakery where he is. Even though we are under curfew, which is probably what my father was yelling at me about, I don't worry about it since the peacekeepers are gone and the Commander is also gone, there is no one in 12 to tell us 'No.' I don't see how going out now is even any worse than before when I went out to see Peeta, if anything the curfew now is revoked.

I run straight into the bakery and call out his name over and over. As I wait for a response I hear him call my name back. I run towards the sound of his voice and I run right into him. My hands stroke his body as he takes me into his arms. Our bodies now against each other, I look into his eyes and tell him how the peacekeepers were gone and that I knew something big was about to happen and how scared I was. I could sense and see the worry in his eyes as I tell him about it, that he knows and he is scared too, but all he does is try and calm me back down.

The next thing I know, I hear gunshots being fired, the sound of hovercrafts and screams coming from outside the shop. Sirens then sound and I hear his mother yelling out to him. He ignores her and grabs onto my hand and we run out the back door of the bakery. Screams fill the air and Peeta and I run in the opposite direction of the gunshots that are being fired from what I assume is the centre of 12 and we run straight into the woods.

After running for ages, Peeta and I decide that we should rest if we want to get to the lake without passing out. So we sit on a log and catch our breath. Our hands still intertwined, I then feel arms wrap around my body. I let out a scream and start to kick around. Peeta calls out my name and I scream out his. As I am being dragged away I say only one more thing as our fingers start to slip away.  
"Stay with me?" I ask.  
"Always." He answers before our fingers leave the others.  
I feel something jab into my neck and I let out another cry. The world goes black. The world I was familiar with, gone. The world I wanted to escape out of with Peeta, gone.

Which now brings me to the present. I am driving from the textile District, District 8 where I have been stationary for the last few months and I am returning back to 12. Since the night that my life changed, I have been going from one District to the other. From District 1 to 11, from 11 to 6, 6 to 13, and so on. I have been to a District that I thought never still existed, District 13. I have also been to the heart of Panem, the Capitol for a few months.

I don't know how long that the rebellion was going on, it turns out it went on for seven long years. The rebellion was between the Districts and the Capitol. The Capitol eventually was beaten and the rebellion was resolved. A rebellion lasting seven years. You would think that someone would have done something about it, but no. Seven years of being forced to live from one place to the next. Seven years away from your home. Seven years away from the person that you loved so much. Seven years of not knowing if the person that you love with all your heart is alive or dead. It was or is the worst because I still don't know whether he is alive or dead. I really hope he is because I don't know what if the person that I was living for is still alive. The pain was excruciating. Not knowing something you wanted to know so badly. I really hope that my boy with the bread is still alive.

As I drive through 11, I am only thinking 'Only one more District Katniss. One more until you know whether the love of your life is still alive.' 12 is only about an hour away from 11 so, in just over an hour I will know the thing that I have been craving to know for seven years. I start to think about the first time Peeta and I interacted with each other, that day is burned to my brain.

I was twelve, sitting in the school yard at lunch time by myself as I did every day. Three girls and five boys approach me. They start to talk to me rudely. I try to ignore it, but then one of the biggest boys picks me up from the ground and slams me back down. They all start laughing and I try to keep my pain to myself. He picks me up again and holds me up while another one of the boys starts to punch and slap me. 'Why am I always being treated like this?' I think. 'I don't deserve this abuse. I get enough of it at home.'  
"Hey."  
That's when I hear the voice. The voice of an angel. The voice of him.  
"That's enough." He continues.  
The boy stops hitting me and the other pushes me to the ground. Paralysed with pain and fear, I stay on the ground and cover my head.  
"What do you want? Beat it?" One of the boys says.  
"No." He says.  
'God this boy must have a lot of confidence.'  
"And why is that?" One of the girls asks.  
"Because I don't like seeing people being abused." He answers.  
"Then leave." Another girl says.  
"Not until you stop."  
"Can't you see? We have." A boy says.  
"I can see that. But as soon as I leave you will start again, so step away from her, now." He says.  
"Or what? What are you going to do?"

The next part for me is a blur. I hear grunts, yelling and then the punches. This goes on for a while, but I still stay put. I then hear nothing and I start to get worried and I await for the violence I can feel coming. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and I shoot up in fear.  
"Hey, hey. It's okay. They are gone." The voice says.  
My eyes come back into focus and they lock on the boy sitting in front of me. Ash blonde hair almost blinding me as the sun shines down onto it. Piercing blue eyes that look straight into mine with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asks.  
I look to his hand that is resting onto my shoulder and I see his bloody knuckles. I look at his other hand and see that it's also covered with blood.  
"Oh my god. Are you okay?" I ask him grabbing onto his hand that isn't on my shoulder. I look at it and my finger tips run over the blood.  
"Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" He asks again but this time rubbing his hand against my shoulder.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I say.  
"Really? Because you just got beaten up? Are you sure you are okay?" He asks me.  
I see in his eyes that they are full of genuine worry.  
"Yeah. I get used to being abused." I say as I trying to get up.

"Let me help." He says.  
His hands go on either side of my body and he pulls me up. I cringe at the pain inflicted by the abuse.  
"No one should get used to being abused." He tells me.  
"Well I do." I answer.  
I brush my hands over different parts of my body to get rid of the grass and dirt that is all over me.  
"Well you shouldn't." He says.  
His hands leave my body, but hover near in case I fall over.  
"You okay to stand without help?" He asks.  
"I think I should be..."

My knees buckle under me and I go crashing to the ground. With my eyes closed tightly, I await for my body to slam into the ground beneath me, but I feel arms wrap around my waist just before I hit it. My eyes open and they look straight into the eyes of the boy that saved me, now more than once.  
"I am not letting you go." He states.  
My hands grab onto his arms and I steady myself. With my eyes still staring into his, he slowly pulls me back up. When I am standing on two feet, his hands still stay on my waist and my hands stay on his arms.

I look down and then look back up to him.  
"Wh... What... What is your name?" I stumble out.  
'God I must sound like an idiot.'  
"Peeta..." 'Oh no. Please don't say the name that I think you are about to say'  
"Peeta Mellark." He finishes.  
My life is over. This boy cannot be a Mellark. No way. Not in a million years. He is so much different than what my parents have been describing to me my whole life. It can't be. Please don't be real.  
"Mellark?" I question.  
"Yes." He answers.

I fling myself out of his grips.  
"I have to go." I say to him turning around and walking in the opposite direction.  
I stumble a little as I start to walk but then I manage to walk without stumbling as much.  
"What? What is it? What did I do?" He questions behind me.  
I feel his hand grab onto my arm and I turn around.  
"What did I do? Please tell me."  
I feel a shiver down my spine.  
"You're a Mellark. I'm sorry I have to go." I say trying to walk off.  
He pulls my arm a little and I turn back in his direction.  
"What's so bad about me being a Mellark? I can't help being one." He says.  
"Do you even know who I am?" I ask him staring angrily into his eyes.  
"No. Who are you?"  
"Katniss."  
His eyes widen.  
"Katniss Everdeen." I finish.  
"No. You can't be. This can't be real." He questions, letting go of my arm.  
"It is real. I am an Everdeen and you are a Mellark. A Mellark just saved me from being beaten. Isn't this going to be a good story?" I tell him.  
I turn around and walk away briskly.

"Wait." He calls out to me.  
I can hear his heavy footsteps coming closer. He runs in front of me and blocks me from walking any further.  
"You just got beaten up. Please let me stay with you to make sure that you are going to be okay. Who knows they might come back. And I want to be there when they do. I know that you are an Everdeen, but I don't want anything to happen to you." He explains to me.  
I am lost for words. A Mellark doesn't want me to get hurt. I suppose I don't want him to get hurt either. 'Stop it Katniss. What would your mother do if you said that near her?' I ponder at his request for a minute and then answer him.  
"Okay. Fine." I answer.  
"Thank you." He says.  
"I really don't want you to get hurt." He adds on.  
I keep my face blank and we head to a new spot to sit for the rest of lunch.

Hanging out with Peeta isn't as bad as I imagined it. He is really nice. I mean, I did know that since he did save me from the bullies, but he is a genuinely nice person. So sweet. So loyal. So compassionate. You can't find that in many people these days. We tell each other what our parents have said to them about the other and then settle it out with no arguments. When the bell goes at the end of lunch, Peeta and I decide to meet each other again the next day, since I have no other friends and he wants to look out for me, we agree to meet at the spot we were currently.

Right this second, I am passing through the border of 12. I've never been over the border, except when I was the first time, but I was knocked out by sleeping drugs by the people who took me. The beautiful trees are around me. The trees remind me of going out with Peeta. We used to sneak out into the woods to see each other, since we were pretty much forbidden by our parent to see each other. We used to run hand in hand to our little 'safe house' right in the middle of the woods. It was or still is next to a huge lake that Peeta and I used to swim in. The house was small and only contained a living area, bathroom and a bed. It was empty, but it was where Peeta and I used to escape when we would want to see each other. I really hope that it's still there. I really hope everything is going to be there and where it was especially after all damage I heard was done to 12. One thing I am not going to miss from 12 is my mother. My horrible, abusing mother.

Everyday I used to come home after school and I would tell her what happened, since she asked. But if something I said I did was not up to her standard, she would abuse me in any way that she wanted to. I have no idea why she hates me so much. She loves or loved my little sister Primrose, but absolutely hated me. And falling in love with Peeta made it all worse.

As I walked home that day with my sister, I didn't talk. I just kept my mouth closed and thought about the eventful day that I had had. I had pain all in my legs and my face from the beating, but they just remind me that they would be worse if it wasn't for Peeta. He is really nice and I don't know what I am going to say when my mother asks about my day. When she does ask, I dodge bringing up lunch. I tell her about my lessons and when she asks what I did at lunch, I said that I got beaten up and she smiled and grabbed my cheek with her hand. She then slapped it causing the pain in my cheek to become worse. She then told me to go to my room and I did as she asked just in case something else happened. I went in my room and cried from the pain. I was due for a cry because of the pain that has been inflicted on me today. As I cry I think about Peeta and how I want him here now, because I imagine how caring he would be to me as I cried. He may have the same thought he did before he found out that I was an Everdeen, but I can definitely say that I have feelings for someone who is in our family rivalry.

That day could not have been any better. I did get beaten, twice, but he saved me. The man of my dreams saved me from more harm that could have come to me. It was really the best way to meet the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, saving you from eight people older than you, getting hurt in the process. That is what real men do and I don't know anyone else that could have had that. There is no other way I would have liked to meet the man of my dreams besides how it did.

Peeta and I then spent every day together. We would eat together, hang out together, we did everything together. He was my best friend. After a year and a bit, Peeta and I begun sneaking out just to see each other. Breaking the curfew set by the Commander of 12. I then realised I had more than just friendship feelings for Peeta, they were feelings of being in love with him. One day I confronted him about them and he told me he felt the same way since he met me, that night we shared our first kiss and my first one altogether, and it was magical and I was happy that Peeta was my first kiss and first love. Eventually Peeta's and my feelings began to get stronger and every second I spent with the other, we became more in love with each other. We fell deeply in love with each other and we thought nothing would be able to change that fact. Peeta and I planned to move away from our families so we could create a life of our own together, but nothing ever happened, not wait something did happen. I was taken away from the man that I love so much and I was shipped off to another District and haven't returned for seven years. That's what happened. I haven't seen my only love for seven years and it is slowly killing me.

I feel tears either already spilled or building up in my eyes. I wipe then away and concentrate on getting into the centre of 12. It is only a few minutes away now and I am getting both excited and scared. This part of 12 I have been in before. I mean, I remember it to be different, but now the only thing that I am worried about is how much 12 has changed since I was last here. I heard that 12 went through a series of bombing and it destroyed it all, but I want to see that for myself, because I don't think that it could have destroyed the 'safe house'.

Now I am in the centre of 12 and I am getting exceptionally nervous, scared, worried, anxious and excited. All the bad because of the possibility of Peeta being dead. And the excited about finding out to see if he is alive and if he is how much I am going to kiss him and talk to him and look at him.

12 is so different from how I remember it. Buildings are new and where things used to be, there is something completely different or something renovated a lot. I am really hoping that the bakery is where it used to be. I really hope that it is there full stop. I drive through 12 and see people that are somewhat familiar to me. I drive down a few roads and then turn onto the one I remember the bakery being on. That's when I see it. It's still there. It's renovated, but it's up. It's still here. I am now even more nervous and anxious.

The bakery should be shutting soon as it is around five o'clock and it shuts at five from what I remember. I park on the opposite side of the road and I park the car. I put down the mirror and look at myself. I fix my hair and pucker my lips together. 'Katniss, if he is alive he won't care what you look like. Just go in already.' I tell myself. I take a deep breath, take the keys out the ignition and grab my phone and purse. I open the door and step out. I walk from one side of the road to the other. I walk up the step of the bakery, my heart beating hard enough that I can hear it in my ears.

I take another deep breath and open the door of the bakery. The familiar sound of the bells chime as I slowly walk into the bakery. I shut the door behind me and look around. The place does look all that different. Tables and chairs to the right and the counter to the left. The smell hit me as soon as I walked in, the smell I have been waiting to crave for the last seven years. The smell of cinnamon, yeast and the faint scent of vanilla. The cake stands are filled with beautifully designed cakes. I could almost swear I can see Peeta's hands making them. I walk up to the counter and see a man with black hair facing the opposite way from the counter. My heart shatters a bit thinking that Peeta is dead, but he could be in the kitchen. Couldn't he?

The man turns around as I stand directly in front of the counter. He has dark eyes that show up against his pale skin.  
"Hello madam. How may I help you?" He asks.  
I slowly breathe.  
"Hi, Th... This is the Mellark Bakery right?" I ask him.  
"Yes it is." He answers.  
Something that relieves me a bit, but not much.  
"Um... Are any..." I stutter and look down and then back to him.  
"Are any of the Mellarks still alive?" I ask him.  
My heart is now thumping uncontrollably.  
"Yes, Mr Peeta Mellark."

Peeta. My Peeta is still alive. Here. I am here in 12. I am here with my amazing Peeta, standing in his bakery, hopefully only a few metres away. My boy with the bread so close.

"Madam, is there something that you wish to say to Mr Mellark?" He asks.  
"Yes. Yes." I cry out.  
"I will go and get him for you then." He answers walking away from the counter to a walkway that must lead to the kitchen.  
"Wait." I call to him.  
"Yes madam?"  
"Can I go and see him in the kitchen, since that is where he must be. You see we are old friends and I would like to surprise him." I tell him.  
"Of course madam. Do you know where to go?" He asks me.  
I nod as I am eager to see him.  
"Thank you." I say walking in the direction of the door.

I walk into the kitchen and there he is. Standing in the same room as me. He is here. I am here, in 12 with him, the first time in seven years. His shoulders moulding his white bakers' shirt. His arms moving in a steady rhythm as he works with what I assume is dough. His beautiful ash blonde hair showing up against the silverware kitchen. His exposed, slightly tanned skin is covered with flour. My Peeta. Here. Alive. As I stand in shock of his presence, my lips form his name.

 **Hey guys, reviewing would be greatly appreciated! I would love to know what you think so far so I can think about continuing it! I have three chapters, but I want to know if you would like to have more, so then I would have to balance this and Fight til the End (My other fanfiction for those who don't know). SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys, everlark4ever75 xox**


	3. Chapter 2- Reunion

~Chapter 2- Reunion~  
 **~Katniss's POV~**

Peeta's head whips around and his amazing azure coloured eyes lock with mine and widen with surprise. Tears are now threatening to escape my eyes. He drops the dough that is in his hands and he turns fully around.  
"Katniss?"  
His voice is like a call from the angels. The voice that has saved me from so much harm in the past. I start to nod continuously.  
"It's me Peeta." I say with tears now spilling from my eyes.  
His eyes that are still widened with surprise widen more again. He moves away from his work bench and he walks into the aisle that I am standing in. I put my things on the bench next to me.

Peeta and I then run to each other and collide together. Our arms tightly wrapped around the other and never wanting to let go. My sobs and laughs of joy become loud. I can hear Peeta laughing too and then sniffling. Our hands then start to travel over the others body feeling every place that our fingers touch with so much care and love. We break apart and we press our fore heads together.  
"It's you. It's really you." Peeta whispers.  
"It is me Peeta." I whisper back.  
Our heads break apart and Peeta cups my face in his hands. His eyes are filled with tears as well.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." He says.  
I smile and then press my lips against his. No sudden shock in this kiss. We have both been waiting for this for years. I have craved the taste of his lips so much. They taste just like the smell of the bakery. Cinnamon and bread, an amazing combination. My hands latch into his arms and they rub up and down his arms. My hands then travel up his arms and lock behind his neck. Not breaking our lips, because they have been broken long enough. His hands travel down my back which makes me shiver. He picks me up and swings us both around in a circle. I smile as he does this and I can feel his lips forming a smile as we kiss. He stops and I wrap my legs around his waist and then I feel Peeta walk into something and he puts me down on the cold, metal bench beneath me. I ignore the cold of the bench and more about reconnecting with my true love and my only love, Peeta.

We kiss for a while, until we are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Our lips break apart and we both look to where the sound came from. I see the man with the black hair standing in the doorway.  
"I can see that you are both very old friends." He explains.  
Peeta chuckles and so do I.  
"John, this is her. This is Katniss." Peeta introduces me.

"Oh. I should have known. How silly of me. Peeta has said so much about his long gone love." He says.  
I smile and kiss his nose.  
"You are much prettier than I the pictures that I have seen, though Peeta only said how beautiful you were." He adds.  
I laugh and so does Peeta.  
"Thank you for the compliment." I say to him.  
"Back off John. She is mine." Peeta warns him.  
"Don't worry Peeta. I wouldn't break such a strong relationship." He explains.  
"Good." Peeta says.  
"Go home John. I'll close up shop." Peeta tells John.  
"Okay. I'll lock the door behind me. Thanks boss." He says.  
"All good." Peeta calls out.

Peeta turns back to face me and I look into his eyes and grab his face in my hand.  
"So, do you tell everyone how beautiful you think I am?" I ask him teasing a little.  
"Of course I do. Why would I say anything else? You are the most beautiful thing in the whole world." Peeta explains.  
I scoff.  
"Definitely." I say sarcastically.  
"What? You are. And if people don't agree with me, then I tell them that you are the most beautiful thing in my world." He says.  
I smile like an idiot and bring my lips back down to his.  
"I. Missed. You. So. So. Much." I say to him between our kisses.  
"Oh. I. Missed. You. More." Peeta explains between our kisses.  
I break away and look into his eyes.  
"Not possible." I explain.  
"Definitely possible." He answers.

The door to the bakery slams shut and we both look at each other.  
"Not in here." He says.  
I nod understanding his request.  
"You still live upstairs right?" I ask him.  
He nods.  
"I got it all to myself." He says.  
It takes me a little while for it to process, but then I realise what he is saying.  
"Oh my god Peeta. I am so sorry." I say pulling him closer to me.  
"It's alright. I mean, now we have no more people to hide our relationship from." He says.

I pull him away from me and look at him in surprise and confusion.  
"What do you mean? Is my family dead too?"  
Peeta looks down and doesn't say anything except,  
"I'm sorry."  
Peeta and I can now live out with no one stopping us. My mother was really mean to me. Peeta's mother beat him as did mine. Both of our fathers were kind men though, but when my father was with my mother he was under almost harsher rules than me.

"I don't know about Prim though." He explains.  
He doesn't, but I do.  
"I know Prim is. I watched her get blown up." I explain to him.  
"When did this happen?" He asks.  
I look down as he looks up.  
"I don't want to talk about it now, okay?" I tell him.  
"Okay baby. It's alright. I'm really sorry about your parents." He says.

"I am sad about my father, but not at all about my mother. When I was all around Panem, I didn't want to see her once. I am actually happy she is gone. She was so abusive towards me, always." I tell him.  
"I feel the exact same about my parents." He tells me.  
"But Peeta, we can live our lives without the secrecy. We are free of their grips. We can do whatever we want and not get abused when people find out." I explain to him.  
"Your right." He says.  
"Of course I am." I say.  
"I knew that." He says.  
We both laugh and little and go back in for another short, passionate kiss.

"Help me pack up the bakery and then we can go upstairs." He says rubbing my thigh.  
"Alright." I answer.  
He picks me up. Swings me around and puts me back onto the ground.  
"What do you want me to do?" I ask him.  
"You can go out and put the chairs up on the tables while I do the money." He says.  
"I can do that." I say.

Peeta grabs my hand and we walk out into the bakery. The last rays of sun are shining into the bakery making it look beautiful. I look to where the rays are coming from and I see one of the most beautiful sunsets in the world. The sun brushing through the tress in the woods. This is like one of the best looks of my life. Peeta's favourite colour, sunset orange and mine, forest green. Both of these colours are showing and I tug on Peeta's arm. He looks to where I am.  
"I know. It's beautiful." He says.  
"It is amazing." I answer.  
"Come on, let me show you something." Peeta says pulling my arm towards the door leading to outside.

He opens it and I follow him as he turns to the right and I see a set of stairs. He leads us up them and then stops at the top. It's a balcony overlooking the woods. I am breath-taken by the view from up here. You can see the sun going down through the trees and creating shadows on the forest floor.  
"Oh my god Peeta. This is amazing." I exclaim.  
"I know. I came out here every night after the bakery was rebuilt because I requested this." He says tapping the balcony railing.  
"And I stood here and watched the sun go down every night. No matter what I was doing, I would still come out and watch it set, because they remind me of you." He says pointing to the sunset.

"Why? How do sunsets remind you of me?" I ask him.  
"Because to me, sunsets are the best landscape in the world. They change every night. None are ever the same. Except one. The first one I saw from up here, looked exactly like the one that was setting all those years ago when you told me that you loved me for the first time. Ever since then I have waited for another one like it, but one hasn't. It was only that one and it made me come out here every night, just hoping that I would see that same one, but it never showed again. They also remind me of you, because they are so beautiful to me, but nothing can compare to you. You are the most beautiful thing not just in my world, but in the whole world. No matter what people think, because I don't listen to them? Sunsets up here also remind me of us. My favourite colour still sunset orange and yours forest green. And both of those colours show from up here and it is one of the most beautiful views in the world. Katniss Everdeen, you are the most beautiful thing in more than one world and I really hope that you will stay with me for the rest of this life we are in."  
I am in shock. Peeta has always been so amazing with words, but those words sound like they have been said so many time that he has finally got them to sound so perfect.  
"Always Peeta. I will never leave you Peeta. Never." I say to him. I press my lips against his and we share yet another passionate kiss that I wish would last forever.

When the sun has set and the beautiful colours have become dark from the sun disappearing, Peeta and I walk back into the bakery and pack it up. As I put up the chairs and Peeta sorts out the money, I am constantly glancing at him, to find that he already looking at me. When I have put all the chairs up, I walk over to Peeta and wrap my arms around him and place my head on his shoulder.  
"I'm almost done." He says.  
"Take as long as you want. I'm fine here just holding onto you."  
I see a smile appear on his face and then he turns and kisses my head and then goes back to work.

We then go into the bakery after Peeta is done and we pack up all the things in here. He tells me where things go and then I put them away. His kitchen is easy to work in because things are just so neatly and orderly sorted out. But Peeta was always like that. He always liked things to be in an orderly fashion, it's another thing that made him so much different to other boys. When I think that it is all packed up, Peeta asks me to stay put while he goes and gets something. I smile and tell him to hurry back.

About a minute later, Peeta comes back in with a plate.  
"I have made these every day since that night, hoping that you would come and have them. I ended up throwing them up and making more. This went on for seven years. But this morning when I made them and wished that you would come back, something inside told me to make the best batch yet because it felt like you would come back today, and you are. Here in the flesh, standing before me."  
Peeta puts the plate on the bench next to me and takes off the plastic. Cheese buns. 'I can't believe that he remembered how much I love them.'

"Peeta, you made cheese buns for me every day hoping that I would come back?"  
"Of course I did. I know how much you love them and I wanted you to have more just one surprise when you came back."  
"More than one."  
Peeta must done so much, hoping that I would return to him. What do I have to show for it? Nothing. Not one thing. I feel so bad now.  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I spoil my girl?"  
"But, Peeta I have nothing for you. I don't even have anything of mine all those years."

"Katniss, you don't need to get me anything, because you gave me you. The real you. The one I have loved for so many years. The one that still wants me after all we have been through." He explains.  
"Peeta, why wouldn't I still want you? We are stuck together. I will never stop loving you. So much happened to me in those long seven years, and whatever happened to me, I still kept my boy with the bread as the first thing and only thing I thought about."  
He leans down to kiss me. We kiss for a little while then he interrupts.  
"We can talk all tomorrow about what happened, alright." He says.  
I nod and then smile at him thinking about all the terrible things that happened to me in the past seven years.

"Katniss, you aren't going to let these cheese buns go to waste are you?" Peeta asks me.  
"No way." I answer.  
I pick one up and take a bite into it. Heaven. One of the best I have ever had.  
"Oh my god Peeta, these are one of the best that I have ever eaten." I say with a mouthful of them.  
"I think I perfected the recipe while you were gone." He says.  
I smile and then rip and piece of and pass it to Peeta. He accepts it and then we sit eating the rest of the cheese buns.

When they are all gone Peeta put the plate in the sink and he washes it. I stand nearby and then I get distracted by the pin-up board on the wall. I stare at all the different things written on it and then I see a picture of me on it. One from years ago, obviously. But I remember this picture being taken. A day at the lake with him. In the picture I stand in front a willow tree and the lake is behind me. I am facing the other direction, but my head is turned to the camera. I smile into it as Peeta takes the shot. My hair flowing wildly in the breeze. I remember Peeta always saying how much he loved this picture and now it is on a pin-up board in the kitchen. I smile and then squeal a little as I am picked up from behind. Peeta picks me up, one arm holding my back and the other holding my legs. I throw my arms around his neck and then give him another kiss.

Peeta walks us both upstairs and into his house above the bakery. It looks different from how I remember it. It was rebuilt, but it is still so much different from how I remember. I did only come up here three times, but the whole way is set out is different. When you first walk in, the first thing you see is the living area in front of you. I turn to the right and see a kitchen and a bench top. To the left is an open space that leads into a hallway where I bet the bedrooms and bathrooms are. He put me down and then grabs my hand. He shows me around and the whole house plain and empty, but that's how Peeta must like it since he has probably lived like this for a while. He leads me down the hallway and as I expected, bedrooms and a bathroom. He leads me into the end one and tells me that it's his bedroom. The room is like the whole house with the plain cream wallpaper, but it the room is covered in painting. Sunsets. I can tell from the strokes that it could only be done by Peeta. He was always an artist in more than one way, but his paintings and drawings were always so immaculate and beautiful.

"You did them, didn't you?"  
He nods and then turns around so he is facing me. His hand breaks from mine and then places both of his hands on my shoulders and he runs his hands down my arms. Peeta pulls me close to his body and he then picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. My lips find his and then he starts to walk backwards taking a hand of my body and then he moves it around until he finds the bed. He sits down on it and then lays down. I reposition myself saddle him. My hands trace his perfect figure and then they grab the edge of his shirt and pull it above his head after breaking away for a second. I then press my lips against his neck and then kiss my way down his amazing body. His body was always the most beautiful, shaped and moulded making him such a unique specimen. As my lips travel, I come across something that wasn't there before. I pull up and inspect it. It's a scar. White against his tanned skin. There is more than one. I have them too.

"Peeta, when did you get these?" I ask him.  
"Right. I forgot about them." He answers.  
"Peeta, please tell me where you got them."  
"In the Capitol. I was in an explosion." He answers.  
I pull my top off and throw it away. I point to the same kind of ones that Peeta has. Peeta sits up and then I reposition myself as he grabs hold of my waist.  
"I have them too." I tell him.  
"When did you get them?" He asks running his finger tips over them.  
"I think the same one that you were in. I got them about five years ago. The same explosion that killed Prim." I tell him.  
"It must have been the same explosion. It was so bad."  
"I know."

After kissing all of each other's scars. We started to taking off more items of each other's clothes. When I start to pull off his pants he warns me.  
"Don't be frightened when see my leg." He warns me.  
I look at him confused and then pull his pants all the way off. I look at his legs and see the metal bars where his leg should be.  
"Peeta. What the hell happened?" I ask him.  
"Long story." He says.  
"Well tell me the short version now and the long version tomorrow."  
"I got cut while I was in 2 and then it got infected and I had to get my leg amputated." He explains.  
"Oh my god Peeta. Are you okay?" I ask him.  
"Katniss I am fine."  
"Really? You have had your leg cut off and you are fine. I don't believe that Peeta."  
"Really Katniss. I mean, at the start it was hard because I had to learn to walk again, but after a while, I was used to it. There is nothing for you to worry about baby." He tells me.  
"Okay. I won't."  
"Thank you."  
We connect our lips back together and I straddle him again.

"You're alright, right?" He asks as he runs his fingertips down my arms.  
"Why wouldn't I be? I am here, in 12, with the person that I love. What else could I possibly need to be happy?"  
"It's just, you're all tense."  
He runs his hands around my shoulders and then down my back causing me to get goose bumps.

"Tense? Why would I be tense Peeta?"  
"I don't know. But the last time I remember you being this tense was when your mother beat you when she found out that we were friends."  
The thing is, I don't know at all why I would be tense. As I said, I have no reason to be tense. My life is complete. I am with the love of my life, back in my home District and never wanting to leave.  
"I have no reason to be tense. Maybe you are but you can only feel it when you touch me." I suggest.  
"Katniss I know when I am tense. Just don't worry about it. It may be nothing. We will talk about it tomorrow."  
I nod.  
"Okay."  
We kiss again and this time, we don't stop. Reconnecting with the one that I love, making us whole again, is just one of the best things.

That night was one that I will never forgot. That day was one that I will never forgot. Why? Because I saw the person that I care and love so much for the first time in seven years and nothing can compare with that fact. As I lay with him on his bed, my head resting on his chest, I think about how much my life have changed since that dark day when I was taken away. My family dead. My perspective on the world changed. People living in poverty is harder than it looks. Being held under conditions that could mean the difference between life and death. It's so much to think about and process. I am just relieved that the day I saw my Peeta again has finally come.

 **Hey, Can I please get a decent amount of reviews, because if not then I will not bother to continue the story, I have one other chapter and it's not yet completed, so if you want the next one please please review! Thanks, everlark4ever75 xox**


	4. ON HOLD SLOW UPDATES

**Hey guys, so you have probably got that I am not going to be continuing this fanfiction for the time being. I am putting this story on hold until I have a stoke of needing to write more chapters to this. It could be a while from now, but who knows. I could start writing it next week and have another chapter, but I just want to tell you that this fanfiction is going to be on hold and when i do update, it will be every few months, when I have a stroke of wanting to write this modern day Hunger Games fanfiction.**

 **Thanks for your understanding! everlark4ever75 xox**


End file.
